deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beerus
Beerus is a character from the anime/manga series, Dragon Ball. ''He is the '''God of Destruction' of the 7th Universe, essentially making him among the strongest beings in his entire universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Arceus VS Beerus * Lord Beerus Vs. Asura * Bayonetta vs Beerus * Beerus vs Bill Cipher * Black Adam VS Beerus * Beerus VS Bowser * Bugs Bunny vs. Beerus (Completed) * Beerus vs Darkseid * Dovahkiin vs Lord Beerus * Beerus vs Dr Manhattan (Completed) * Flandre Scarlet vs Beerus * ( Kid ) Franklin Richards vs Beerus (Completed) * Galactus vs. Beerus * Beerus VS Jean Grey * Beerus (DBZ) vs The Judge (OFF) (Abandoned) * Beerus VS Kid Buu (Completed) * Marx VS Beerus * Beerus vs Mewtwo (Abandoned) * Beerus vs Mickey Mouse * Beerus vs Odin (Completed) * Palkia vs Beerus * Beerus VS Pegasus seiya * Pops vs Beerus (Abandoned) * Sailor Galaxia VS Lord Beerus * Beerus vs Sailor Saturn * Beerus vs. Sans (Completed) * Beerus VS Solaris (Sonic) * Beerus vs Superman (Abandoned) * Beerus vs Tabuu * Thanos vs. Beerus (Completed) * Thor vs Beerus * Lord Beerus vs. Toon Thomas (Completed) * Unicron vs Beerus Battles Royale * Beerus vs Sailor Moon vs Lion-O (Abandoned) * Beerus VS Tabuu VS Solaris (Completed) * God Royale (Abandoned) 'Battle Record' |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Alien X (Ben 10) * Amaterasu (Okami) * Bass.EXE (Mega Man) * Bhunivelze (Final Fantasy) * Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Chaos King * Crazy Hand * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Dimentio * Doomsday * Dormammu * Dr. Fate * Firestorm * Gig (Soul Nomad and the World Eaters) * Giygas (MOTHER) * Hades * Hades (Saint Seiya) * HIM (Powerpuff Girls) * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) * Juggernaut * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) * Kamijou Touma * Kirby * Loptr (Bayonetta) * Lucemon (Digimon) * Lucifer Morningstar * Magolor * Mario * Medusa * Othinus * Rosalina * Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) * Superboy-Prime * Thor Odinson * Trigon * Yhwach (Bleach) * Unicron (Transformers) With Whis * Master Hand and Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros.) History In the Dragonball series, there are twelve beings of mass galactic destruction known as the Gods of Destruction. These beings are a necessary evil since they maintain balance in their realms by wiping out planets that are created by the Supreme Kais. The most feared of the destroyers is Beerus, who is in charge of Universe 7 with his attendant Whis his sole companion. While Beerus fulfill his role while traveling the cosmos, Beerus's reason for destroying planets borders more towards whim than universal balance. Despite his having a sleeping period of thirty-nine years, an extra fifteen years when oversleeping, Beerus was an influence in his universe's affairs that include his indirect role in plant Vegeta's destruction. Before his previous rest, Beerus learned that a strong opponent called a Super Saiyan God would appear before him. Beerus woke up and found that opponent to be Goku. Death Battle Info Having been trained by Whis in martial arts, Beerus usually uses his power to destroy planets rather than fight. Such examples include tapping a table on the planet's surface to blow half of the world up and then wiping out another when he let a tiny drop of energy on his finger hit the surface. He can even wipe out entire solar systems with ease. It is stated in Dragon Ball Super that he is capable of destroying everything in the entire universe all at once. Ultra Instinct Beerus is the only God of Destruction to have showcased the ability to utilize Ultra Instinct, as he did so against the other eleven Gods of Destruction (who had decided to team up on him) during the Manga version of the Zen-Exhibition Match. However, he does not have complete mastery over the technique, as he is not only incapable of attacking instinctly, but can also be snuck up on by people of equal strength to him, as shown during the Zen-Exhibition Match. Feats * Destroyed half a planet by tapping his finger on a table with his "Destruction" ability. * Reduced an egg to dust with his "Destruction" ability. * Defeated Super Saiyan 3 Goku in just two blows. * Defeated Mr. Buu and the Z-Fighters with only a small percentage of his full power. * Defeated Super Saiyan God Goku, he and Goku's clashes created shockwaves that shook the universe itself, and the Elder Kai had said that, if they kept creating shockwaves like those ones, the universe would eventually crumble and be destroyed. This was at an unknown percentage of Beerus' Power. * Destroyed two suns with a sneeze (Albeit this was redone by Whis with his 'Temporal Do-over' Technique, in order to stop him from bringing darkness to his Castle) * Beerus is stated to have the ability to wipe out the entirety of Universe 7 when utilizing his full power. * While fighting Champa, his twin brother, they would have destroyed both Universe 6 and Universe 7, had Whis and Vados not stopped them. * Destroyed Zamasu * Defeated Arale, a gag character. (Dragon Ball characters are known to have a weakness against gag characters) * Defeated Full-Power Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta in a fit of rage after taking a single hit. (Dragon Ball Super Manga) * It was shown to be immune to the magic of Demigra and achievement to mislead it, believing that it was under their control. (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) * He was able to, with the mere pressure of his overwhelming Ki, knock Vegeta to his knees with a glance. * He was able to go toe-to-toe with the eleven other Gods of Destruction, being one of the remaining two standings, alongside Universe 4's God of Destruction. (Dragon Ball Super Manga) * Has yet to be surpassed by any of the main heroes, not including fusions like Vegito Blue or Fused Zamasu. Flaws * Despite his incredible power, he has a limit that can be matched and surpassed, just like all characters from Dragon Ball. * Lack of self-control. Sometimes acts childish and gets angry over small things when he doesn't get his way (Was going to destroy Earth over not getting a cup of pudding) * Arrogant and cocky Gallery 3425936-3322608-2079240520-db he.png|Beerus Angry 3990824-battle 013.jpg|Beerus Charging up this blast to destroy Earth FireEnergySphere2(BoG).png|Beerus Ultimate Attack BillsSunAttackThrow.png|Beerus Throwing his ultimate attack 3677227-2956469-4125804649-gokuf.png|Goku taking Beerus's Attack and_this_is___super_saiyan_3____by_viperxtr-d9kyysi.jpg|Goku SSJ3 vs Beerus in the nutshell beerus-dragonballfighterz-official-artwork.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Cats Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Void Users